I am a Traitor
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Waka tells how he has betrayed the ones he loved the most. But, there is one person who knows it's all Yami's fault.  .  .who is it? R&R!


**Ummm. . .I usually don't write something like this, but then again I've always wanted to write a Horror or Tragedy or Angst story. Never mind that. . .Enjoy! Adieu! **

I am a Traitor.

To the mortals.

To all Immortals.

To Susano and Tsukiyomi, my brothers-in-law.

But most of all, I am a traitor to my beloved wife and goddess. . .

My Amaterasu. . .

When I first met her, I regarded her as a friend. . .and a good friend, she was. But as the years passed, a strange emotion made its way into my heart and filled me with warmth. This feeling came around whenever I was with her, whenever she smiled at, spoke to, or hugged me. There could be no doubt as to what this feeling was. . .

Love.

_Oui_, I loved Amaterasu and I do still do**. **But she does not love me, not anymore. Even though I don't deserve it, I wish for her forgiveness. Even after the Celestials, her people, were killed on board the ark, she still loved me.

How can someone still love you after something like that? That is one of the many things I do not understand and probably never will. Nonetheless. . .we spent many years together after crashing down into the land of mortals.

My heart shattered when she died, but I foresaw her coming back. When she did, her love for me was no longer there. I was torn apart inside. When we returned to the Plain, she remembered and I was happy.

Years later, she gave birth to my son, Okami Chibiterasu. He looks exactly like his mother, but Amaterasu always said she could see me when she looked at him. I love my son, with all my heart and soul. He is sweet, caring, considerate, but cocky, has a mild temper, and is stubborn. I would give anything to hold him again.

During Akuro's vile crimes, I fell into a deep abyss of madness. I always kept to myself, inside the Ark's dark interior, with very little light. I created a puppet so Akuro could be trapped and killed. I did it all for one person.

Yami.

Why? Why did I do so many horrible things? Could it be because I was angry? Scared? Confused? Oh! I do not know! But I know how I got in here. In this small jail cell, in the depths of the Ark itself.

Izanagi-sama, my beloved Amaterasu's father, visited the Moon one day and discovered one of our darkest secrets.

That we, the Moon Tribe, had an alliance with the demons.

This, I am ashamed of. Ever since I was a small child, I knew that my people had aligned themselves with the devilish monsters. We did it because we were the weakest race of Immortals that ever existed.

Even the other Immortal Leaders knew this. We were so scared and so humiliated, that we were blinded by our decisions and ruined our reputation by joining the demons.

We gave them weapons, they gave us protection. After giving them everything they desired, what was our reward?

The slaughter of thousands of innocent Tribal members.

We were so foolish to think we could trust them. We were their toys, pawns, play things. Just like I am Yami's toy.

I realize had done everything I did. . .for _him_.

How I was caught isn't really a story worth telling. Basically, Tsukiyomi saw me talking with Yami and alerted the others. There was a massive fight, and in the end, I was thrown in jail as punishment.

Susano wanted to finish me off, like he said he should have done so many years ago, but Izanagi stopped him. The great king of gods left with his two sons, leaving Amaterasu and I alone with Yami directly behind me, holding me in his giant metallic fist.

"_Waka. . .how could you? What about your friends? What about your family? What me and Chibi?"_ she had asked me. I tried to tell her I was blinded by Yami's madness and had no control, but she did not believe me, instead she flared up.

"_I don't want to hear it! You did this for your own gain! Did you even give me or Chibi a second thought? I gave you my love and my trust! I became your wife because I loved you! I even let you become Chibi's father! But apparently that wasn't good enough for you! We're done here, Ushiwaka! You are never allowed to set foot outside this cell and you are NEVER EVER allowed to see Chibi again! Goodbye!"_ she had screamed and ran off crying.

Yami's death grip tightens on me. He speaks to me, his voice filled with venom. _"Forget about her, forget about your son, forget about them all. They're are nothing compared to you or I. You belong to me and me alone. You will always be my toy, my play thing. . .and no one will take you away from me EVER! One day, you and I shall escape this cell and together, we will take over the mortal and immortal world. Just you and I. . .Ushiwaka. . ."_ he growls, his voice deadly.

I couldn't fight the tears pouring down my face, soaking my cheeks, and dripping onto my clothes. I am a Traitor to the Celestials, to Susano and Tsukiyomi, to Izanagi, to Amaterasu, and to my own child, Chibiterasu.

"Papa?" a small voice calls out. It gets mine and Yami's attention. He grips me tight.

"Who's there?" he asks, almost shouting.

A small boy, about 5 years of age, steps out. He has short white hair, shorter than Kurow's, golden eyes, white wolf ears, a fluffy white wolf tail, fangs, claws, and a white kimono with red embroidery.

My son Chibiterasu. . .

"Chibi? Why are you here?" I ask, trying to hide my tears. He doesn't answer, but slips into the cell somehow, walks up to us, passes through Yami's metal fingers and clings to me. I quickly wrap my arms around his small body and hold him, crying more and more. He cries with me.

"Papa"

"_Oui_?"

"You aren't a Traitor. It's all Yami's fault"

"You believe that?"

"Hai! I love you Papa. Let me stay with you?" he asks, whining. It is clear he has missed me. Yami growls deep in his throat, but I ignore it and cuddle my son.

"_Oui_!" I whisper. Chibi hugs me tighter and we cry some more.

"I love you, Chibi. . .my son. . ."

**~Fin~ **

**I kinds felt like crying at that last part. Anyways, I wrote this so I hope some of you will like it. Review and Adieu! **

**Miyumi: Why wasn't I in this? **

**Me: Because I decided not to put you in this. Duh! **

**Miyumi: *pouts and walks away***


End file.
